narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taikonokodō
| nature = Electromagnetism (Kei) | rank = | class = | range = All | hand seals = Various, few | parent = Thunders Sword Changing Charges Kei's Tool Techniques | derived = | related = | users = Kei Yotsuki }} Taikonokodō (太鼓の鼓動, Beat of the Drums) is the name coined to Kei's unique fighting style, which incorporates his multitude of techniques, tools and knowledge to form an art that is purely his, though it draws its origins from styles before. Overview Many shinobi have one style of fighting, perhaps from one single range. Kei is not necessarily different, but his own style of fighting encompasses all ranges and adapts specifically to the opponent he faces. Due to Kei's love of combination: of techniques, etc, Kei has amassed all his fighting styles into one kind of fighting. Using different skills, Kei can aim to eliminate or distract the opponent, keeping them on their toes throughout before changing it up and finishing the job. Usage While being adaptable to whatever opponent he's facing, the style starts the same way (given it is a fight Kei is prepared for). Standing on his personal disk of transportation, he begins to levitate and fly. With his sword drawn, he pulls it down with a cable he uses to manipulate it. Similar to the Akatsuki Hidan, Kei is skilled in wielding this cable to manipulate his sword at short and long range. The cable itself allows him to defend at close range and can respond to his chakra, much like his other weapons. With tremendous control, he switches up the path of attack for the sword. Having learned from the Acrobat style, Kei can truly change up the path of the sword to be unpredictable, much like the technique of his best friend's late father. Allowing for sudden changes that most don't expect. Along with moving himself and using chakra, with the sword's unique mechanical abilities, this enough to keep some at bay and at range. With his mastery of this though, Kei can still put his focus towards of other things, which allows him to expand this style. But for those who manage to be a challenge even with the sword's abilities and Kei's cable manipulation (the cable is also magnetized, which allows Kei to control it with his or Denji's power), Kei has other techniques and tools. While manipulating the cable and sword, Kei throws those into the mix. He can decide to keep the opponent at range and resort to those range tools he has or techniques. Adding more for the opponent to keep track of. Or he can utilize his taijutsu, and other close range abilities such as Hell Stab, moving in close while the opponent is focused on other attacks to deal a blow. Denji's tailed beast power could be invoked as well. Kei can also employ clones to distract or learn from the opponent, as well as anything else he has at his disposal. The whole time he uses this style, Kei, as well as Denji, tries to keep up the sensory aspect, allowing them to track the opponent and hopefully sense any and all threats coming towards them. Also with Denji within, Kei has an ally that can help him with tactics to take down the opponent as well. Denji can help in multiple ways, such as taking control and changing the style of attack randomly or finding weak spots in the opponent's moves. Denji can also attack himself. With two beings running the style, Kei is able to attack the opponent in multiple ways, hoping for any slip ups he can exploit to his benefit. Improvement The style's core purpose is to be unpredictable enough to cause the opponent to make a mistake. And then take advantage of that gladly. While employing senjutsu and tailed beast power with avatars, Kei doesn't necessarily use his sword anymore. But he tries to use the multitude at his whims to overwhelm the opponent at any stage of his abilities. Trivia *This page was long overdo according to the author, who recently decided how Kei would fight under "normal circumstances". *Kei is known by Raijin, the Shinto God of lightning, thunder and storms. Raijin is known to strike his drums to create thunder. Thunder is essentially his drum beats. This style is symbolizing Raijin's drums to a degree. Category:Jutsu Category:Fighting Styles Category:Tailed Beast fighting styles Category:Bukijutsu Category:Taijutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Genjutsu